Candy Hearts
by bittie752
Summary: Just a little bit of Valentine's Day Tentoo/Rose Fluff. I do not apologize for giving you cavities.


**Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a bit of Doctor/Rose fluff. This is unbeta'ed and as always all mistakes are mine.**

**I still don't own Doctor Who, unfortunately. Enjoy**

It was late in the evening by the time Rose drug herself through the door to their flat. It was days like today, ones filled with meetings, paper work and very little saving the world that made the Doctor's idea of her leaving her full time position very tempting. Although, he never pushed her to leave, he didn't hide the fact that he would like it very much if they had more time to spend together.

The Doctor refused to be employed by Torchwood, choosing instead to be a part time consultant. He spent the majority of his time growing their TARDIS, reading, discovering the differences between this Universe and their home and of course rewriting all seven Harry Potter books from memory. The reaction he'd had when he found out that J K Rowling became an accountant in Pete's World had been priceless.

Since he had arrived here, eight months ago, he'd been almost itching for her to explore the planet with him. And she couldn't deny that she was sorely tempted, but over their years apart she'd developed a sense of independence that she wasn't sure she wanted to give up. Especially since they had been a little tentative in their new relationship those first few months. Oh she knew he was the Doctor, her Doctor, but he'd changed, she'd changed.

Now they were building a life together and she wanted more time with him and less time at work. So after this week, of late nights and very little cuddle time with the Doctor, Rose had had just about enough. Resolved that by then end of the week she would be ending her full time employment for more freelance work, she toed off her shoes. "Doctor?" she called flipping in a light. There was no sign that he had been here since she left this morning, save the table that was covered in candy conversation hearts. The yellow ones all seemed to be missing, not surprising since they were the banana flavored ones.

Still, she wondered what that crazy alien was up to and for that matter where he was. He wasn't in the lounge or kitchen so she quickly searched their room, the spare room, the loo and the rooftop garden and there was no sign and he'd left no note. Not that he ever left a note. Rose had just pulled out her mobile to ring him when she heard the familiar buzzing of his sonic screw driver on the front door.

She grinned. He had a key to the door and had never had any issue using a key for the TARDIS but apparently having a key to a flat was too domestic. Even if said key was to the space that you shared with your live in girlfriend, because that wasn't domestic at all.

The door swung open and a blue jean wearing man with brown tousled hair came in holding take away bags. "Rose," he said, catching sight of her and beaming. "I'm so glad you're home. I picked up dinner."

Her lips twitched into a smile. "Are we eating on floor? Because you've covered the table in candy."

"Ah yes." He walked into the kitchen and deposited the food onto the counter. "Well the candy is there for good reason, I assure you."

"Because you were separating out the yellow ones?"

He grinned manically at her before practically running across the room to her. "They are banana Rose. Banana! Isn't that brilliant?" He pulled her into a quick hug before he started cleaning up the mess on the table.

"So you wasted these so you could have the banana ones?" She shook her head. There was no way she could actually be angry at him because of this. It was just such a Doctor thing to do and she loved him for it.

"Well, I actually told Tony that he could have anyone of the left-overs. After you've had your pick, of course. I know you like the orange ones. Quite a pair we make don't we." Abruptly, he turned, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, thoroughly.

When they broke for air a few minutes later, he gently kissed her forehead. "I did actually manage to save three banana flavored one's for you." Jutting a hand in his pocket, he pulled out a little plastic bag containing the candy.

Rose smiled her tongue touched smile. "I know how hard it must have been for you to not eat these. Thank you." Her hand reached out for the bag but he pulled it away.

"Ah, ah, ah, not just yet, Rose Tyler. These hearts each have a specific meaning." He held them high over his head and she jumped for them.

"Let me see then."

His grin widened. "Not until you sit down." Still holding the bag of candy above his head, he used his free one to point at the sofa. With a mock pout Rose walked over and sank into the sofa.

Gingerly, she patted the seat next to her. "Come on; show me what you've got. I assume that this had to do with Valentine's Day."

The Doctor jumped onto the sofa beside her and said, "Valentine's Day? No, no, no, no…. well maybe a little because this brilliant banana flavored candy is only available this time of year. And I thought we talked about this… You said that you didn't want to celebrate some commercial holiday."

"I don't Doctor, I just thought with all the little hearts and stuff." She let out a little sigh, not wanting to get into a discussion of human holidays. It was easier to drop the whole thing. "Never mind, love. Can I see the hearts, please?"

Carefully, he pulled one out of the bag and handed it to her. Looking down, she saw it read _soul mate_.

"I don't really know if there is such a thing soul mates," the Doctor said, scooting a little closer to her. "But ever since 'run' I've known that we were a good match. I've never met anyone who has made me feel the way that you do. So if there is such a thing then you are my soul mate."

Rose opened her mouth to speak but he gently placed a finger on her lips. "Let me finish." He whispered and when she nodded he removed his finger and pulled another yellow heart from the bag. He placed it in her hand and she read the words _I (heart) you_.

"For all the times I couldn't say it. All the times those words were on the tip of my tongue, but I took the coward's way out." He cupped her cheek. "Rose Tyler, I love you. I am madly, utterly, deeply and completely in love with you, forever."

"Doctor, I… I…" She couldn't believe he was saying these things. They had never really expressed their feelings for each other in words, other than the occasional I love you. Sometimes the words needed saying, but they both knew the depth of their love without them. "I love you, too."

He beamed and kissed her. "This one," he said pulling out the last heart. "Is the most important one of all."

This one said, _marry me?_

She blinked, once, twice, three times before looking up at him and then back down at the little piece of compressed sugar ad food coloring. "Are…are you serious?" She was finally able to articulate.

"Oh yes," he said with a cheeky grin and he pulled out a ring box. Inside was a white gold ring with a large rectangular sapphire. "So, Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She launched herself into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. She was going to marry the Doctor. Even though she didn't really celebrate Valentine's Day, this was the best one ever.


End file.
